


Clarke Fucking Griffin Does Not Giggle

by BellamyAndClarkeSittingInATree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyAndClarkeSittingInATree/pseuds/BellamyAndClarkeSittingInATree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's car breaks down on the way to Octavia's engagement party, she calls for help.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Shit."

"Dammit!!"

"FUCK!"

"NO NO NO NO!!!"

"FUCKING PEACE OF SHIT. DAMN YOU!"

Clarke finally got her shit excuse of a car fixed and it breaks down again. _Damn, Octavia's party...fuck shes going to kill me._ Octavia's party. Octavia and Lincoln's engagement party. Damn her once for being late to Octavia's party, damn her twice for it being her engagement party. SHIT! Damn her a third time for bringing a pizza that's going to get cold. _Shit. The pizza...well at least I won't starve. Wait! My phone! I can call for help!_  
She digs in her purse only to find that A) her phone has No Service and B) it's almost dead. Well fuck it. She then does the only thing she can think of, gets out of her car, slams the door, and walks up the hill until she gets a signal. _Jesus Fucking Christ thank god!_

She unlocks her phone only to find that she has two missed call from the "devil's mistress" ( Her mother, Raven's words not hers.) and fuck her for wanting to throw herself into a pool of acid she does NOT have time to talk to her mother. Instead of calling her and starting WW3 ( "You've got to talk to your mom Clarke." "No thanks, I'd rather not be the cause of the apocalypse.") She goes straight to her contacts.  
With her hand hovering over Octavia Blake she decides against calling her best friend. _It's her party and I'm not going to ruin it for her._ Against her better judgement she decides to call Prince Asshole Blake. ("Really Clarke? Prince Asshole Blake? I don't know if I should be offended or telling my brother your special nickname for him.")He picks up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bellamy."

"Princess? Calling to confess your unwavering love to me?"

_Yeah, this was a bad Idea._

"Pshh you wish Blake. No I'm calling to see if your at the party yet?"

"No actually. Is Octavia there? Tell her I'm sorry I'll be late."

"Actually...I'm not at the party...my car broke down. And uh...I called because I um might need your help."

"So you called to ask your Knight in Shining Armour for help? As you wish."

She could practically HEAR his smug smirk.

"I'm just pass Mount Weather I am at the bottom of the little hill. You know where Monty and Jasper introduced us to their shit tasting achool?"

"Of course. How could I forget? We were all throwing up on them and threatening them if they ever made more. Octavia even made funeral arrangements."

She giggles. Clarke Fucking Griffin does NOT giggle.

"Yeah. Anyway um could you hurry? I kinda have pizza in the car and would rather O didn't kill me for bringing cold pizza to her party."

"Yeah I'll hurry. I'm just passing Polis. I'll be there in five."

"Okay, um hey. Thanks. So much."

"Don't mention it."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you in a few. Bye."

 _Fuck I am so screwed._  
_______________________________________________________

Okay. So Clarke might have a tiny small itsy-bitsy crush on Big Brother Blake, but no one knows and that's just how she plans to keep it.  
By the time Bellamy showed up, she had already eaten two slices of the pizza.

"Hey sorry I took a wrong turn. I just haven't been to the TonDC area in so long, anyways are you ready to-- are you eating the pizza for the party?"

Clarke stops chewing and stares at him.

"Maybe."

"You totally are. God Octavia is going to kill you."

"How I see it is, I payed for it so, I can eat as much of it as I want."

"Sure Princess, sure."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Huh?"

"Princess, why do you call me Princess?"

He stares at her blankly. Then she notices his face heating up.

"W-well you see I um I started it off as a joke and I-I..."

Maybe it was just the lighting, but she was pretty damn sure Bellamy Blake, the king of one night stands, was blushing, and sue her if she thought It was cute.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She reached out and patted his shoulder, the most contact the two have ever shared besides hugs at funerals, and drunk cuddling. She was trying so hard to ignore the slight electric spark as she rubbed his arm. At this point she was sure his face was almost the color of a tomato.

"No you asked so..."

He sucked in a long breath.

"It started at O's prom. I-I guess you just kind of looked like a princess to me you know since you agreed to go with her even though you already graduated, you kind of dressed up a bit more so... Also there was the um big sum of money you gave O for her college trip to France, and the apartment you two rented out together before you moved in with Raven, that was fucking huge."

"Oh."

"Yep. Oh."

"So..."

"Yeah."

"We should get going."

"Yeah, sorry if I made that awkward."

"It's not your fault Bellamy."

He went over to her side and opened the passenger door for her.

"You ready to go Princess?"

He asked as she put on her seat belt.

"All ready Blake. Now start the Fucking car."

"Brave Princess."

He said giving her a flirtatious smirk.

Fuck she was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car ride to the party, let the weirdness begin.

_He looks so cute._

_God damn I just want to draw him right now._

_How the fuck can someone look this good it should be illeg-  
_

"Were you just checking me out Princess?"

"Wha-What? Never! Why on earth would I do that? I was just casually looking in your direction!!"

"Whatever you say Clarke. Whatever you say."

"What?"

"Huh what? Did I do something?"

"Did you actually just call me my name?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You actually called me Clarke not 'Princess'! How historic is this?"

Clarke starts chuckling, while Bellamy scowls.

"Oh please, O told me what you call me."

"Huh?"

"'Prince Asshole Blake' I gotta say it has a ring to it."

"Oh please, you weren't supposed to like it."

"Yeah, but I do so."

"Whatever."

Suddenly it got really silent. So quiet Clarke thought if she were any closer to Bellamy she might be able to hear his thoughts.   _That's complete non-sense Clarke, get yourself together. Stop being so awkward and talk, look at him. He looks really weirded out right now._ _  
_

"Your doing it again."

"UGH! Can I not look in someones direction?"

"Yeah you can. Just not like that."

She was almost certain she didn't hear the last part, but just in case.

"What do you mean like that?"

"O-oh you heard me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I meant...um Its...well..."

"Well?"

"Its kinda creepy?"

He said like a question.

"Sure..."

 _And your not being creepy yourself Blake._  

"So...Clarke."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking..."

"That's dangerous."

"Haha. Anyways...Maybe you'd like to come over sometime? I mean you know I'm rooming with the two idoits, Monty and Jasper, and they always complain that they don't see you enough, plus I'm tired of testing out their moonshine alone, I asked O but she always bails on me so you know I wondered if you could do it? If you can't its fine I'll find someone else to do it. But I asked you because they wanna see you, you know? So I thought 'Hey two birds with one stone' right? Again if you don't wan-"

She noticed he was rambling, something he does when he is nervous.

"Its okay I'll do it, I don't get to see them or you a lot so why not? Plus I actually kind of meant to try their latest batch. So just like you said 'two birds with one stone'."

"Awesome thanks."

"Mhm"

She looked at the time seeing it was 5:46 PM They had to be there at 6:30.  _Shit, we're going to be late._

"Hey Bellamy."

Clarke looks at Bellamy, and their eyes meet for a few seconds before he looks back to the road.

"Yeah?"

"You know where we're going, right?"

He scoffs.

"Of course Princess. We are going to The Ark Community Center."

"Okay Good. Just making sure."

"Sit back Princess, we'll be there in about 50 minutes. Take a nap something."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Your welcome Clarke."

The last thing she heard was Bellamy humming alone to Taylor Swift before she fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's engagement party. Bellarke dance. Bellarke hug. Jaspers a fangirl. What more can I say?

They arrived at 6:38.

"Oh thank god we are only 8 minutes late. I can't afford Octavia's wedding and two funerals." 

Clarke giggles. _FUCK I'm doing it again!_

"O probably wouldn't let there be a funeral, she'd take our money and run."

"Yeah that's true, but she'd have the decency to at least feel sorry. You know, for murdering us and all."

"I don't know, she took my fifty dollars I was going to spend on soup and medicine, when I was sick, and went to The Drop Ship and ordered herself a fucking Vodka. Then decided to send me pictures of her and her fiance, saying 'Thanks for letting me steal your money! Love you bitch!'."

"How are you still friends with my sister?"

"I don't actually know."

Before she could say anything else he hopped out of the car and opened her door. 

"Bellamy, I can open a door you know."

"I know, I'm just being nice."

He _winked_ at her. Damn the butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh. Thanks."

She said with a small smile.

"Your welcome."

Before they could even open the door an already drunk Jasper opened it and squished them together in a three way hug.

"LOOK GUYS! BELLARKE!"

Monty came dashing to the rescue.

"Clarke, Bellamy I'm so sorry he is um, already wasted. He drank two and a half bottles of our batch on the way here."

"No worries Monty. Its nice to see you." Clarke said hugging him.

Of course Jasper was still hugging Bellamy.

"Jasper. Get the fuck off me or I will rip you off."

"But you smell like baby powder and cream cheese."

Bellamy shoves Jasper away.

"Hey Monty. How much has this idoit had?"

"Almost three bottles."

"Fuck. How is he still standing?"

"Don't ask me. Come on guys. Octavia's pissed that your late."

Clarke chuckles, while Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"Bellamy!"

"O!"

The two siblings exchange a brief hug while Clarke stands back and smiles fondly. _I wish I had a brother._

"CLARKEY!"

"Hey O!"

"Don't you 'Hey O!' me! Bellamy called me and told me why you two were late. Fuck Clarke I told you a thousand times that shit car needs to be gotten rid of! What if you couldn't pull over huh?"

Clarke hugs Octavia tightly.

"I'm fine O okay? Lets just party."

___________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Clarke's with Bellamy and notices him smiling sadly.

"Bellamy? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe O's getting married. It doesn't feel right."

Clarke hugs him with one arm and he returns it.

"Hey. She can handle herself okay? She'll be fine."

"I know. I just, what if I didn't raise her how my mom would've wanted? What if she would be angry at me for letting her date fucking Goliath?

"Hey, she would be so proud. Okay? I still think she's that 17 year old girl sometimes, but she isn't. She has matured so much and is actually getting married and it's so fucking hard to believe, but she has changed and we can't force her to change back. If you ever want to talk I'm here okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Clarke."

"Anytime."

Clarke grabs Bellamy's glass of whatever the hell Monty and Jasper cooked up this time and taps it with a spoon.

"Hey everyone! I'd like to make a toast! Octavia has always said she needed more in her life, and that she wanted someone to love her. She found the perfect man when she met Lincoln and we both knew it. It had always just been me and her, Octavia and Clarke, and I always wanted it to be that way. I remember this one time she was so focused on Lincoln that I was so annoyed and jealous, because she was _my_ best friend and like hell I was going to give her up that easily. So I broke her foot and Lincoln came over every day to check on her and she wouldn't even speak to me. It took her 3 months to finally speak to me, and 2 more to forgive me. For you two now, as a soon to be married couple, it means forgiving each other and yourself for the mistakes you have made in the past, and the future. I hope that you will take these small pieces of advice and remember them throughout the rest of your lives together. This toast is to the many years of happiness and love to follow, and to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Octavia and Lincoln!"

Everyone around her erupts into cheers. She takes a long sip of Bellamy's drink and grimaces. Bellamy steals it back from and sips then throws the half full cup away.

"How the hell can anyone stand their shit?" Bellamy asks.

Clarke giggles already feeling the effect of the achool.

"No clue, honestly I almost threw up from just that."

Octavia and Lincoln came pushing through the crowd of people.

"Clarke! Your supposed to wait till the wedding for that!"

"Oh well, it seemed like the perfect time so..."

Suddenly Clarke felt tight arms around her and opened her eyes to see Octavia hugging her tightly, Clarke returned the hug.

"You made me cry."

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

Octavia releases Clarke from her hug and smiles.

"Thanks Clarke."

"Your welcome O."

Then Octavia and Lincoln walk away to leave Bellamy and Clarke alone. In silence.

"Hey look."

"What Bellamy?"

"O has a few people dancing."

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"Well I-I."

Clarke starts bursting out laughing.

"S-sorry! Y-Your f-face is jus-just so damn funny!" 

"Haha princess real mature."

"Sure."

"What?"

"Sure I'll dance with you."

Clarke takes Bellamy's extended hand and follows him to the "dance floor" where Octavia and Lincoln, Raven and Wick, Jasper and some mystery girl, (Maya? She couldn't remember.) and Monty and Miller were dancing. 

Bellamy's warm arms embrace Clarke along her back, while Clarke's hands remain hooked around Bellamy's neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head. They stay that way, swaying back and forth on their feet, in each others arms until the music changes. Suddenly Fall Out Boy's Irresistible is playing and Bellamy and Clarke are at least four feet away from each other. Clarke's phones starts buzzing and she excuses herself praying it's not her mom. Thank God it's not.

**10:03**

**Monty: jasper just filmed your whole dance with bellamy**

**10:05**

**Clarke: Slap him for me.**

**10:06**

**Monty: already done**

**10:07**

**Clarke: Thanks.**

_**NEW MESSAGE** _

_**10:07 Jasper: OMG TELL ME BELLARKE HAPPENED! DID YOU KISS?  ARE YOU DOING IT IN THE BATHROOM?!**_

_**NEW MESSAGE** _

**10:08**

**Monty: Im sorry i tried to stop him**

**10:08**

**Clarke: Try harder. He wants to know if I'm fucking Bellamy.**

_**NEW MESSAGE** _

_**10:09** _

_**Bellamy: Jasper wants to know if I'm fucking you...should I say yes?** _

_**10:11** _

_**Clarke: Hell no. Tell him to mind his own shit and go away.** _

_**10:12** _

_**Bellamy: As you wish.** _

 

She then turned off her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. Bellarke. trash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive back with Octavia.

By 1:30 AM everyone was totally wasted or asleep. Except for Bellamy, Wick, and Lincoln. Bellamy drove Jasper, Maya and Monty, Wick drove Miller and Raven, and Lincoln drove Clarke and Octavia. Clarke really didn't want to be a third wheel to Lincoln and Octavia, but she couldn't ride with Bellamy because no one else could fit in his truck, and like hell she was going to ride with Wick and Raven, she didn't wanna hear them having sex all night long. So she went with Lincoln and Octavia.  _Linctavia._ She thought to herself.  _Lincoln and Octavia look so different. What would their babies look like? Small versions of the hulk? I mean look at Lincoln he's practically  GodFuckingzilla. Their babies would be adorable._

"Hey Clarke-y..."

"Yeah Tavia....."

"Isn't my fi-fiance fucking hot? He's pretty much sex on legs."

"I'm not saying yes or no."

"Why not?"

"Cause, he's your sex on legs, not mine."

"I can share."

"I don't think Lincoln wants to be shared."

"Yo-your just jealous."

"Yeah, I wish I had a sexy beast."

Clarke could see Lincolns face, he looked like he was either trying not to laugh, or he was farting.

"But, you do."

"Huh?"

"Damn Clarke you got Bell-a-me. Hell if I wasn't related to him I'd probably want him. Ya know, if I didn't know sex on legs over here."

Lincoln started to chuckle.

"Wow, your right. I mean Bellamy is fucking gorgeous."

"Hey I'm still the better looking sibling right? Right? Hey, sexy man I'm still pretty right?"

"Lincoln stop farting its gross."

Lincoln shot Clarke a look that said 'Go to bed.'.

"Hey Tavia."

"Yeah Clarkey-Poo?"

"I'm sleepy."

"M'kay."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Good idea."

___________________________________________________________

She woke up the next morning in her apartment, tucked into her bed. On her nightstand was some Advil and a glass of water with a not that said.

_**Clarkey-Poo,** _

_**No more drinking for you, ever.** _

_**\- Sex On Legs.** _

 

Swiftly sitting up, she immediately regretted her decision of drinking last night.  _FUCK! This is the worst damn hangover ever! Shit it even hurts to think._

 She decied there was only one way to figure out who 'Sex On Legs' was, she pulled out her phone and texted Octavia.

_**1:32 PM** _

_**Clarke: Who the fuck is Sex On Legs.** _

_**1:38 PM** _

_**Clarke: Whoever they where was in my house.  
** _

_**1:53 PM** _

_**Octavia: Apparently Lincoln is Sex On Legs, Lincoln told me to tell you that he won't tell Bellamy you think he is "Fucking Gorgeous"??? WHAT IS THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT?** _

_**2:16 PM** _

_**Clarke: What?! Never! I mean yeah...he is attractive but, he'd never be into be like that right? I'd just be another blonde in his string of girls. Even if he would date me he would leave me.**_

_**2:17 PM** _

_**Octavia: Never Clarke, he would never do that to you.** _

_**2:18 PM** _

_**Clarke: You don't know that.** _

_**2:24 PM** _

_**Octavia: Yes Clarke I do, Bellamy would never leave you, that would mess up all of our friendships. Remember Finn? Remember how pissed off Bellamy was? He beat Finn up and threatened to seriously hurt him if he ever came near you? If he did all that, do you think he would ever hurt you?** _

_**2:31 PM** _

_**Clarke: Yeah Octavia, Your right I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions.** _

_**2:33 PM  
** _

_**Octavia: Of course I'm right. Now you two need to stop being idiots and  if you don't do something about it. I will.** _

 

 She decided to never again tell Octavia if she liked a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add more chapters cause I don't think I'll be satisfied with 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to confront Bellamy about her feelings, but she thinks he'll reject her.

Clarke glances at her phone for what has to be the billionth time today.  _Maybe Tavia's right. He might actually care about me. I mean fuck, the way he was looking at me last night..._ _  
_

Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Leaping up from her couch, she ran towards her coffee table and answered her phone. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey Princess."_

"Oh hey Bellamy. I was just thinking about you, a-and Jasper and Monty. Yeah"

_"Sure. Anyway, um so Jasper and Monty are wondering when you plan on coming over?"_

"Shit! I totally forgot. Damn. Ok, um let me think...."

_"Take your time Princess. Not like we're waiting on you or anything."_

 Dashing to her room and quickly sorting through everything on her desk, she finally finds her planner.

"Very funny, Blake. Let me see...are you guys free next Tuesday?"

_"Monty has a date with Miller and I got wedding planning with O."_

"Oh ok. What about...next Friday?"

There were a few beats of silence and then.

_"Jasper! Get the hell off of me! Yes I'm talking to Clarke! Fuck Jasper! Monty and I will hang out with her alone if you don't start acting like a fucking adult!"  
_

"Hand the phone to Jasper, Bellamy."

_"Why?"_

"Bellamy, just give it to him."

_"Clarke!"_

Jasper yelled through the phone.

"Jasper. Inside voice."

_"Oh yeah sorry. Anyway! When are you coming over!? Monty and I haven't seen you in like, a year."_

"Jasper. You saw me yesterday. At O's party. Remember?"

_"No."_

"Alright well. Let me finish talking to Bellamy 'Kay?"

_"'Kay!"_

She heard Jasper yelling Bellamy's name.

_"Clarke? Sorry about Jasper. He's been drinking. Again."_

"You might want to keep him away from achool for a while."

_"No shit Sherlock."_

"Ok so next Friday?"

_"Yeah next Friday."_

"Ok then. See you then. Bye."

_"Yeah See ya. Bye."_

 

 

She had one week to get her shit in order and to finally figure out how she feels about Bellamy. This was going to be the longest week of her life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to update as much ya know with school starting and crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke spent the next 3 days in her art room, painting her wedding gift to Octavia and Lincoln, this was her best time to think, or not. You know, with the sounds of Raven and Wick banging in Raven's room. She had gone almost 2 days without any opportunity to sleep, between tests, O's wedding, her painting, her mom, and her job, she was exhausted. So she did the only thing she could think of. Drew a quick sketch of someone flicking Raven and Wick off with the words ''Hope you get pregnant bitches. I'm outta here. - with love C.'' and left. Quickly opening her phone and muttering curses (this is probably a thing now) she calls Bellamy and prays to whatever god there is that he is still awake at 4 am.

_"Hello? Clarke?"_

"Bellamy!"

_"Why are you calling at...4 am?"_

"Rae and Wick won't stop banging and I can't sleep."

_"Okay?"_

"Could I come over to your place and you know stay the night...?"

_"Sure, yeah if you don't mind Jasper trying to take pics of you in my clothes."_

"Blake I can bring my own damn clothes."

_"Then do it. I don't want to have to explain to the twitter verse why you're in my clothes and that you didn't sleep with me, you used them as pajamas."_

"Good idea."

_"Okay see you in a few."_

"Yeah Bye."

Clarke gathered her clothes and went to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, I have life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit."

"1335...fuck."

_I can't believe I forgot Bellamy's gate code..I'll just have to ask._

**Clarke 4:27 am What is your gate code?**

**Bellamy 4:28 am 1339.**

**Clarke 4:28 am Thanks Blake.**

**Bellamy 4:28 am You're welcome Griffin.**

Punching in the gate code she impatiently waited for the damn thing to open. "Open already you piece of shit!!"

**Bellamy 4:30 am I can hear you from my apartment.**

**Clarke 4:30 am Screw you Blake.**

**Bellamy 4:30 am Ouch princess, be nicer to your host.**

Finally the gate starts rolling open very slowly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"OPEN THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

**Bellamy 4:31 am There are kids that live in this complex Clarke.**

**Clarke 4:31 am So?**

The gate just now opens just enough for Clarke to slide her car through. Carefully she pulls forward, hoping to not do anymore damage to her car than what already has been. Finally, she is through the gate and off to Bellamy's apartment.

**Bellamy 4:32 am It's apartment 126 in case you forgot that too.**

**Clarke 4:32 I actually did thanks.**

"126....126 A-ha! 126!" Pulling into to the visitor spot she grabbed her bags and ran to the door. -BANG BANG BANG-"It's Clarke! Open up!" She heard a lock rattling and a knob turning before she was met with a shirtless Bellamy with bed hair. Which was probably one of the hottest ways she'd ever seen him.

"Holy...." "Huh?"

"No-nothing!"Clarke said as her face turned three shades redder. "I just noticed the time! It's almost five am! I have work at eight!"

"Well anyways Princess, besides your tired form, we're glade you're here!"

"Glade I'm...what?"

"Jasper, Monty, and I are playing Mario Kart their on a team and I'm on a team and I need one more person. So if you're not to tired could you maybe play with us?"

"Sure. I just had coffee which was a bad idea if I want some rest, so sure."

"Awesome."

"Can I change out of my scrubs first?"

"I know I've been here before."

"Yeah sure the bathrooms to your left."

"Right."

_________________________________________

She quickly changes then walks out to see Jasper and Monty arguing over who gets to be Mario and who gets to be Luigi.

"Hey guys."

"Clarkey!!!!"Jasper and Monty say in unison

"Jonty!"

"What?!" Jasper shouts

"Its your ship name." Clarke is met with two horrified/curious expressions. "You ship us? I'm already dating Miller."

"Yeah that's like shipping Octavia and Miller."

"Oh like you can say anything Jasper! You used to find joy in throwing rocks at Lexa and Finn and telling them to get lost cause my true sole mate was on the way!"

 

"I did? Well, anyway this is just mean and not required!"

"No, I think this is pay back for 'Bellarke' I'm not pointing fingers or anything but...."

"*cough* Jasper *cough*"

"Bellamy!"

"Yeah, ok, fine I'll stop."

"Good. Anyways, its weird so stop it. Okay?"

"Okay Mom."

"Jasper!"

"Fine..." Bellamy walks up to Clarke and hands her a controller.

"Now that this is over...Ready to get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?"

"Sorry Blake, but in two hours, you'll be crawling to Octavia, crying like a baby. So I'm pretty sure your ass is getting kicked."

"Touché Princess, touché."

__________________________________________________

Clarke picked Princess peach as expected. Bellamy picked Mario. Monty won Luigi. And Jasper wanted to be in charge of the snacks for like 2 rounds, so he was.

"BELLAMY WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU HIT MY CAR?"

"I saved you from hitting a banana Clarke!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, thanks."

She said as she leaned over to give his cheek a quick peck.

"Getting all soft over Mairo Kart, Princess?" He said sarcastically. Clarke could tell by one glance he was blushing furiously. Maybe Octavia was right. Maybe Bellamy like Clarke too.

"Wha- FUCK YOU MONTY!"

"What? I just used the opportunity to win?"

"UGH."

"Yeah Clarke UGH."

Suddenly Clarke just started laughing so hard that she couldn't breath.

"I think it's a certain Princess's bed time."

"Y-yeah! I-I sh-should go to be-bed!"

"I'm carrying you. you look way to tired, sorry for making you stay up." Bellamy said as he picked Clarke up and carried her to his room.

"Bell? Where are we going?"

"To my room. You're not sleeping on the couch."

"Neither are you."

"Yes I am Clarke."

"No. Sleep with me."

"Didn't no you were so straight forward Clarke."

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She said whacking him on the chest.

"I know, just share a bed? Sure I guess. If you're okay with that?"

"Duh, I asked."

"Okay." 

Bellamy sat Clarke down and went to the bathroom to change into shorts. By the time he came out Clarke was already asleep, he dove into the covers and wrapped himself around Clarke and smiled when she hummed contently. 


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke woke up surrounded by warmth. Breathing warmth. Breathing, moving warmth named Bellamy Blake.

_Wait a minute....Bellamy? Whoa Whoa WHOA, what the fuck? I'm spooning with....?_

"Enjoying the view Princess?"

"Bel- your awake?!"

"Um...yes? Princess I've been awake for about an hour."

"Why are you still in bed?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, thank you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Clarke counting his freckles, Bellamy comparing her beauty to Aphrodite.

"Has anyone ever told you that your freckles look like the stars?"

"No. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Aphrodite?" Bellamy told Clarke blushing slightly.

"No. Thank you." Clarke replied blushing furiously.

"Mhm."

Clarke shivered slightly under Bellamy's intense stare.

"You cold Clarke?"

"Yes just a little." She said lying.

"Come here."

"Are you joking Blake? I swear if you're messing with me..."

"I'm serious Clarke. Come here."

Clarke scooted closer to Bellamy and Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke.

"Better?"

"Yeah thank you."

Clarke turned her head so that she was facing Bellamy and noticed that Bellamy was already staring at her.

"Bellamy?"

"Yes?"

"I really wanted to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask me."

"Do you..okay um, do yo want to go-"

Suddenly the door bolts open and Jasper is there screaming.

"BREAKFASTTTTTT!"

"What the fuck Jas?"

"Yeah Clarke and I just woke up."

Jasper quickly pulls his phone out and snaps a picture of Bellamy and Clarke.

"This picture is called....Snuggling Bellarke."

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT!"

"FINE MOM JEEZ."

Jasper ran out slamming the door.

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

"I forgot." Clarke said lying.

"Oh okay well if you remember you can ask."

"Okay. Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure." They got up and ran downstairs to go eat. Clarke noticed Bellamy's face reddening and asked if he was okay.

"Yep I'm great." She noticed his eyes dart down to her short shorts and his face redden even more.

 _Damn, he was looking at my ass!! Awesome!_  

She decided to have fun with this new found weakness. Jumping in line in front of him and swinging her hips with every step, when she glanced back he looked like a tomato. They took their seats at the table and she knew what to do next. With Bellamy and Clarke on one side and Jasper and Monty on the other, _this should be fun_ , she thought.

"Hey Jas, pass me the salt will you?"

Jasper passed her the salt, but knowing she still couldn't reach it, she had to stretch across the table to grab the salt, most likely making her pants ride up her ass.

"Thanks. You okay Bell?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

Next she pressed her leg up against his leg, dropped her fork on "accident" and bent over slowly, hopefully showing her cleavage, before darting back up. Then she kept calling him Bell, which she knew made him blush, and finally she kissed him on the cheek when he said he'd take her plate and wash it.

"Need any help Bell?"

"Okay Clarke. Please Stop."

"Stop what?"

Realizing what he'd done he just went back to washing the dishes.

"Nothing I just really like washing the dishes alone."

"Okay have fun?"

"Thanks."

Damn, this was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm trash.  
> Well aside from that, thanks for reading, sorry if I wasted your time. I know there are plenty of mistakes to be pointed out. Also I appreciate criticism, both good and bad. Thanks again! <3 :)


End file.
